1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for displaying a three dimensional (3D) image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) image technology is considered to be the core base technology of the next-generation 3D image multimedia information communication, as such technology is applicable in a variety of areas including, for example, information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education, training, the military, computer games, animation, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), and industrial technology, and commonly required in these areas.
The illusion of depth is perceived by humans based on a combination of a variation of thickness of eye lens with respect to a location of an observed object, an angular difference between respective lines of sight for each of a left eye and a right eye and the observed object, a respective difference of each of a location and a shape of the observed object as perceived by each of both eyes, a disparity generated in accordance with the movement of the object, and other mental effects and memories.
Among these, the “binocular disparity,” which is generated due to respective locations of a human's two eyes at a distance of approximately 6 to 7 cm in horizontal direction, functions as the most important element that contributes to the illusion of depth. The binocular disparity causes the human to view an object at two different angles, which cause two different images to enter the respective eyes, so that the two images are transmitted to the brain where the two pieces of information are precisely fused with each other to provide a perception of a 3D image.
A 3D image display may generally be categorized into a glass type of display which employs special-purpose glasses, and a non-glass type of display which does not employ the glasses. The glass type may be categorized into a color filter type which separates and selects images using color filters complement to each other, a polarizing filter type which divides an image into left-eye and right-eye images by using a light shading effect by the combination of polarizing devices which are orthogonal to each other, and a shutter glass type which provides a sensation of depth by alternatingly shielding left and right eyes in accordance with the synchronous signal which projects left-eye and right-eye image signals onto a screen.
Typically, a conventional display may frequently experience crosstalk while displaying left-eye and right-eye images due to response speed of a display panel. In particular, the amount of crosstalk generally increases as the gradation of left-eye and right-eye images increases.
However, since an area having crosstalk is not indicated, it is difficult to solve the defects in making or editing contents, particularly in the monitoring process for broadcasting.